New Love
by anime-fangirl26
Summary: Elizabeth is a transfer student at Tohru's high school. But due to circumstances, she's forced to stay with Shigure, Kyo and Yuki for the whole weekend. How will she survive the madness on top of falling in love with a certain cat?


**Hi guys! This is my first Fruits Basket fanfic, so I don't really know if it will be any good. I haven't really watched the anime or read the manga in a LONG while so please excuse me if there are errors! This is for my best friend Elizabeth! Please Review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>It was another beautiful day in the suburbs of Japan. The sun's rays, dazzled among the cloudless, blue sky emitting a happy feeling to Tohru Honda as she walked back to Shigure's house after a long day at school had ended. It was finally a Friday, which meant she didn't have to work at her job today. She could relax for the weekend and take care of some things around the house. However, she was even more content that she'd be entertaining a guest for the next two days. Walking along the dirt trail was another girl wearing the same blue, school uniform as Tohru, carrying her school bag and a medium sized suitcase filled with clothes. She had auburn hair that shined in the daylight. Her eyes were chocolate brown and she stood at about 5'8".<p>

As they walked down the trail, Tohru spoke up.

"It's really great you could join us for the weekend Elizabeth. I'm sure all the others will be thrilled that they have a guest staying with us," Tohru chatted with a goofy grin plastered onto her face. Elizabeth looked down at Tohru and smiled.

"Oh well, I hope I won't be intruding too much. I don't really know anyone at your house and I don't want to cause any unneeded chaos or anything like that," Elizabeth said with a nervous tone. Oh, but she had no idea how much havoc and chaos was created every day at the Sohma household. However, Tohru would save that for later, when the real action started. She didn't want Elizabeth to turn back now and not even meet all the great people she lived with. After a few more moments of silence, they stopped at the edge of the forest and looked ahead.

"Well here we are!" Tohru said cheerfully. Elizabeth looked at the house in front of her. It was a two-story home with a nice patio in the front. It looked like a traditional There were some vegetable and fruit gardens here and there and flowers randomly planted all over the plot of land.

"Who exactly do you live with?" Elizabeth inquired. She figured she lived with her sisters or brothers if she had any, or maybe some relatives, like a cousin or aunt or uncle. But Tohru's response was far from what she was expecting.

"Oh, I live three other guys!" Elizabeth's eyes widened and stared in shock at Tohru. _Guys? _She lived with three other _guys? _Tohru, seeing the girl's look of utter confusion decided to clear up her statement. "Well, it's kind of a long story. My home got destroyed by a land slide and so I ended up homeless. But then the owner of the house allowed me to say with him and his two other cousins under the condition that I cook and clean for them. It's really not all that bad. I actually enjoy it!" The young girl said the whole sentence in one big breath, leaving Elizabeth blinking at the hyper girl, not understanding much of what she said. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were wide. This sounded like a Cinderella story with the evil-step brothers. And she was going to live with them for a whole weekend!

Tohru's chuckling pulled Elizabeth out of her thoughts.

"If you keep your mouth open like that, it'll attract flies. I don't think flies taste that great either," Tohru giggled. Elizabeth immediately closed her mouth shut, taking Tohru's advice into action. Even though the sentence itself was kind, the tone Tohru said it in contained some mischief in it. Thinking about it made Elizabeth shudder.

"WATCH OUT!" someone yelled. Elizabeth didn't have enough time to process what was going on until something came flying towards her, hitting her square in the chest and sending her flying a few meters back.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" Tohru cried out. It was barely audible to Elizabeth as her face was buried into the ground. There was something, or _someone_ on top of her, probably the same thing or person who hit her. Suddenly, the enormous amount of weight shifted above her and finally stood up, relieving Elizabeth's back of the tension.

"Geez, why don't you watch where you're throwing me, ya damn ra-?" a voice started to shout, but was cut off by another.

"Oh my, are you alright miss?" a male voice asked. He came running to Elizabeth's aid and crouched next to the girl. Elizabeth lifted herself up with her hands as the guy firmly held her arms and steadied her as she finally stood up. She looked up to see who her savior was and was greeted with a pleasant surprise. The man was practically towering over her. He had greyish-black hair and brown-colored eyes. He was wearing a dull green kimono with a black sash tied around his waist.

Elizabeth looked down his arm slowly and secretively snaking its way around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. Her face was heating up with embarrassment. What was this guy doing? Before she could say anything, the man was suddenly lying on the ground in the same position she had been just moments ago. She looked up and was surprised when she saw Yuki Sohma, holding up a reddened fist.

"Really now Shigure, is that any way to treat a guest? I would've thought that you'd at _least _have some self-restraint, even if she is a high school girl," Yuki spoke with a venomous tone. Elizabeth looked down at Shigure to see Yuuki gripping his cheek quite painfully.

"I sincerely apologize about that Miss Strohbeck. You'll have to excuse this poor excuse of a cousin of mine. He shan't ruin your stay with us this weekend, I assure you." As he spoke the last three words, he glared down at Shigure, who innocently smiled and skipped back to the house to retrieve an ice pack. He muttered something which was barely audible about dogs being useless, which confused to her to no end.

"And as for you," Yuki turned around and looked at another male standing next to Tohru. He had orange-colored hair and scarlet colored eyes. He wore a black T-shirt and some green cargo pants though he was barefoot. "You really ought to be more careful you stupid cat. You could've majorly injured Elizabeth." _Cat_? Elizabeth thought to herself. First rat, then dog now cat? Was it typical to insult people by calling them animals in this family? Yuki turned back to Elizabeth and smiled sweetly.

"Come Miss Strohbeck, we'll make our way to the house now," Yuki said while picking up Elizabeth's suitcase. As they walked past the still fuming orange headed boy, Yuki suddenly rose his hand to block the surprise attack. He did a roundabout kick and sent Kyo flying backwards into the bushes.

"You really will have to excuse Kyo. He has an anger temper that never cools down," Yuki said to Elizabeth, though he was glaring straight ahead at the boy sprawled across the bushes. He turned around, gently grabbed Elizabeth's wrist and walked inside the house. As soon as they entered the house after taking their shoes off, a loud explosion was heard, followed by the sight and scent of smoke. Elizabeth was taken aback and turned to look at Yuki who, surprisingly, had a calm, yet annoyed face.

"U-um Yuki, s-shouldn't we go see if Shigure is alright? I'm sure he must be in tro-," Elizabeth started but was cut off.

"Oh no, this happens quite a bit actually so please don't worry about it. Shigure somehow things he has the ability to cook yet he always makes these enormous messes." Elizabeth stared wide-eyed at the boy and ran towards the kitchen to make sure the elder man was alright.

As soon as she opened the door, she was met by a blast of smoke shooting towards her face. She stepped back and coughed into her fist. She looked back into the kitchen and was confused but surprised at the mess that met her eyes. There was smoke coming out from the oven and something that looked like…..was that leek pot pie? That was already burned to ash. The stove tops were covered in some white, sticky substance which didn't look too edible. There were pots and pans strewn across the floor, some of which had remnants of the food that was being cooked. One could hardly see the floor because of everything that was covering it. Even the walls were splattered with random vegetables. The same white sticky substance was dripping off the walls and was a sickening sight. The only the things in the kitchen that remained intact was the refrigerator. Shigure stood amid the catastrophic disaster, crouching down and covering his head with a wooden spoon.

Elizabeth inwardly sighed. This was going to be a long weekend.


End file.
